Their seventh year
by dArKnEsS-fOrEbOdInG
Summary: MWPP. taken from my cousin rage-no. The marauders rocks (except peter). Pairings JPLE SBOC RLOC. PLs R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own Procyon Meyer,Gomeisa Meyer..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firstly, I shall introduce my characters.

Guys

James Potter:

Hazel eyes, messy black hair, excel in transfiguration, plays quidditch(seeker), 6'4

Sirius Black:

Blue eyes, jet black hair, excel in charms, plays quidditch(chaser) 6'4

Remus Lupin:

Grey eyes, blond hair, excel in potions 6'3

Peter Pettigrew:

Normal boy, excel in nothing 5'5

Frank Longbottom:

Olive green eyes, golden hair(darker shade), excel in DADA 6'1

Girls

Lily Evans:

Emerald green eyes, auburn red hair, excel in charms 5'6

Procyon Meyer:

Deep purple eyes, blond hair(natural straight), excel in DADA, plays quidditch(chaser) 5'7

Gomeisa Meyer:

Ocean Blue eyes, blond hair(natural curly), excel in history of magic, plays quidditch(chaser) 5'7

Alice Lageta (dunno the surname):

Hazel brown eyes, Black hair, excel in herbology 5'5

By the way, if you have notice, Jasmine and Lavender are twins. (They are also part veela)

The story will begin at my next chapter.

Plot from my cousin. Characters are the same although names are different(cause my youngest cousin wanted me to change the name)

Pls review


	2. The Letter

Lily's POV

I have been waiting quite a long time by the window for the letter. The letter to congrats me for being a head girl. The letter will come, I thought assuringly.

"Lunch time my dear," my mother shouted. I was disappointed. I had waited for 2 hours for the letter. I dragged my feet to the dining table. I tried to hide my disappointment but in vain.

"Lily, what's troubling you?" my mother asked in concern.

"Nothing, it is just about erm erm schoolwork," I replied as I could not think of any thing else. My mother did not seem convinced but she did not asked me as she knew that I did not want to tell her. Suddenly, there was a loud splash. The owl had landed on the bowl of milk. Instead of being angry, my face lightened up. The letter had come. I took it and open it.

Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as the Head Girl in your seventh year. You will share your dorm only with the Head Boy and have important duties throughout the whole year. We wish that you will cooperate with the Head Boy and fufil your duties efficiently.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

"Well, I see. I shall reward you for being the Head Girl. I shall give you some money to let you buy some dress robes for the balls. Are you okay with that?" mother said.

"Thanks mother. That is what I had always wanted," I said and gave a kiss on her cheek. I was so happy. I was going to tell my friends.

Procyon's POV

"Hey, wake up, Procyon. Or else we shall be late for the train," Gomeisa said to her twin, slapping her face.

"Huh?" I replied subconsciously.

"What! We are going to be late," I realized after taking a short look at the clock. I jumped out of my bed immediately and leaped over the sofa that was obstructing me with my chaser reflex. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and changed into muggle clothing which was the same as Gom as I always did. A brown owl flew past our manor and dropped a piece of short note.

Dear Pro and Gom,

I have been made the head girl. Meet you on Hogwarts express.

Love from Lily

"Not surprising at all," I said, grinning at Gom who nodded.

"Let's go," their mother told them.

James' POV

"Ding Dong," the door bell rang. I rushed over and open the door.

"Hi mate," I said while pulling Sirius into a hug.

"Hi, prongsie. I see you missed me dud," Sirius replied. We pulled away and grinned at each other in mischief.

"Let's play quidditch," we said together at the same time. Me and Sirius are best friends. To add on, it is more like brother. We have a strong bond and it is also impossible to see me without Sirius or Sirius without me. It also seem that we could read each others mind. We prepared ourselves for the game. We rode up the broom and swirled around and suddenly, an owl rested on my head.

"Hey, prongsie got an owl on his head. prongsie got an owl on his head," Sirius started singing.

"Shut up," I said, as I ride towards the ground. There was a letter for me.

"Love letter from Evans, naughty naughty," Sirius teased. I blushed uncontrollably. I had liked her since first year. Her auburn hair, emerald eyes, good

"Earth to prongsie," Sirius shouted bringing me back to reality. I torn opened the letter.

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as the Head Boy in your seventh year. You will share your dorm only with the Head Girl and have important duties throughout the whole year. We wish that you will cooperate with the Head Girl and fufil your duties efficiently.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

I could not believe my eyes. I was the Head Boy. I lost my balance and almost fainted. Luckily, Sirius held on to me.

"You okay," Sirius said, taking my letter. He was like under full body bind, with an 'o' shape mouth.

"You are catching flies, padfoot," I teased. When he looked up, we both said, "unbelievable".

Pls review


	3. On The Train

On the train

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Lily. I have missed you so much over the holidays," Procyon said hugging Lily, making her breathless.

"Pro, I missed you too. You are-making-me-breathless," Lily said panting. Procyon blushed and broke away from the hug.

"Pro, you have slimed down a lot," Lily said, with a wide smile, "it was always what you wanted. You too, Gom."

"Thanks Lily," the twin chorused.

""GOM!" There was an ear-piercing scream from behind. Gomeisa turned around and was squashed by the lady that screamed.

"Alice, I missed you," Gom said. Alice had been Gom's best friend since they were 4.

"Let's get on the train," Lily commanded. They got into a compartment and settled down.

"Lily, congrats. You are the Head Girl this year," Alice put out her her and shook Lily's.

"Thanks. But I don't know who is the Head Boy," Lily said.

"It would most probably be Remus," Alice comforted her.

"I also think Remus is the Head Boy," Lily said, worrying that the Head Boy would be someone she detests.

"Definitely, he was the prefect and should be promoted to the Head Boy. By the way, if Snivellus is the Head Boy, I may die of shock," Procyon added. Gomeisa blushed and looked down to the ground.

"Gomeisa, are you okay. Your face is very red. Are you very hot?" Alice asked, concerned about her best friend.

"She is very sick now. Almost dying of love-sickness," Procyon teased.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing," Gomeisa looked up, blushed at the fact that her sister knows who she liked. Lily was very suspicious and she raised her eyebrow. But before she could asked any question, there was an announcement, saying that the prefects and Heads would have to meet at the Heads compartment.

"Bye. Got to go, meet you later," Lily rushed off immediately. When she reached the compartment, she saw someone she didn't want to see. It was Potter.

"What are you doing here? This is the Heads compartment, Potter," Lily said, with a frown.

"My dear Lily, I happen to be the Head Boy this year. And I supposed you are the Head Girl," James said smugly. Lily was shocked. How could such egoistic and arrogant brat be the Head Boy.

"I am the Head Girl. By the way I am Evans to you, not Lily," Lily replied. James looked slightly hurt. Dumbledore came in. he told the Heads that they will be called out before the feast and gave them their duty list. He also allocate duties for the prefects. After a while, he dispersed them, leaving an angry Lily and a cheeky James. Lily stormed off crossly.

Procyon's POV

When Lily returned, we were quite surprise to see Lily furious.

"Can you believe it, that Potter is the Head Boy and I would have to share a dorm with him. I can't believe my luck," Lily shouted.

"What! Potter is the Head Boy! I can't believe that Dumbledore actually made him the Head Boy. He and his best friend, the Black is the biggest prankster in Hogwarts," I replied.

"Never mind, Lily, you can also come back to the Gryffindor common room for the afternoon. If James bully you, you can always tell Procyon. She will help you get back at him," Gomeisa comforted Lily. I smiled at her. My sister is the greatest comforter in the whole wide world.

We quickly change into our robes as we are reaching Hogwarts.

Sirius' POV

We saw James coming back gloating.

"You are right, Moony. Lily was the Head Girl. She was so furious when she found out that I was the Head Boy. I am going to share a dorm with her and make her my girlfriend," James said in delight.

"Dream on prongsie, she will never like you. You, in her mind is always the egoistic brat, always having your hand through your messy hair. I can only help you by saying a good luck," I teased him.

"Alright, dog star. At least I can dream about it," James replied in a dazed look. 'Thinking about Lily again' I thought.

We then change into our robes, awaiting a new year at Hogwarts.


	4. The Heads Dorm

The Heads dorm

-----------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, we reach Hogwarts and assembled at the Hall, waiting for the young ones to be sorted.

The sorting hat then sand and sorted the newbies.

"A new year has come. Let's welcome the new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans," Dumbledore said. James and Lily went up on stage and took a bow, then they came down. There were lots of cheers for them as they were very famous.

After Dumbledore make his speech, the feast began. Peter started gobbling the food as if he had not eaten before. Lily and Remus started talking about the subjects they are taking and that made James jealous. Sirius tried to humour James by talking about their pranks. Jasmine and Lavender was discussing about quidditch and daisy was looking at how Peter was eating with ultimate disgust.

Later, Lily and James accompanied by Dumbledore, walked towards the Head dorm. It was painted with red and golden as they were both Gryffindors. They walked up to their rooms and found that they were magnificent.

"Wow'" they both said it in delight.

"You two will have to choose a password together," said Dumbledore.

"Can it be extraordinary?" both of them asked at the same time. They looked at each other, one with a smirk, the other with a frown.

"Of course, since both Heads agree," exclaimed Dumbledore, "so it will be Extraordinary."

"By the way, there will be a masked ball a fortnight later, please make some planning and send them to my office. This will be your first duty," Dumbledore said. He then left. The Heads proceeded to the rooms, falling into deep sleep.

Gomeisa's POV

"Hi Remus," I said. Remus turned around, facing me. He was so intoxicating. With his dirty blond hair, and his charming smile, I was lost in my thoughts.

"Gom, are u alright?" He replied, shaking me and holding my shoulder. I blushed in a deep red which was visible to him. He took his hands of me immediately, also blushing.

"Moony, were you listening to me talk, as I said the quidditch practice is coming. The first match is against the slyth-Oh hi, Meyer and I see the fatty," Sirius said without having a look at Procyon.

"Padfoot, are you blind, look properly before calling dear Procyon a fatty," Remus told Sirius. Sirius turned and took a look at Procyon. She was slimmer then any girl, even slimmer then her twin. Her curves were showing and her blond hair was flowing so silkily as if it was a piece of silk.

"What are you staring at, Black?" Procyon said angrily, probably about the remark Sirius had for her. She walked away pulling Alice and me away. I managed to wave a goodbye to Remus before I lost him.

Remus' POV

"Padfoot. Tuk tuk. The big flirt of Hogwarts staring at a girl like that," Remus laughed at Sirius.

"Moony, she is so beautiful," Siriu7s continued walking, with the dreamy look on his face.

'Looks like this year gonna be funny' Remus thought, following Sirius.

Alice's POV

I was thinking about Frank Longbottom and suddenly Procyon broke my thoughts.

"That Sirius Black is so disgusting. He only cares about appearances," Procyon shouted, "He is so egoistic, just like that Potter and is just that Potter is much better then James." Gomeisa signed.

"Why are you always scolding about him? Never mind. You will be better after a night's sleep. Goodnight," Gomeisa told her.

"I agree with Gom. Get some sleep, or else you won't have any concentration tomorrow," Alice said.

I thought that Pro had probably went down to the common room as I heard the door closing.

Everyone's POV

Procyon sat down at the sofa. She didn't know why she was affected so much. However, she knew that she have gotten over her forth year crush-Sirius Black. Suddenly, she saw something on the floor shinning brightly, reflecting the light from the flames. It was a broom miniature. As she got of the sofa to reach for it, another hand came and snatched that away. She looked up. It was Sirius.

"Black give that to me. I saw it first," Procyon shouted.

"No, I saw it first," Sirius said, with a cheeky smile.

"Give me that, you annoying Black," Procyon told him with a threatening tone.

"No way," Sirius smirked.

"Why not we try "scissors paper stone"? Who who wins gets that," Procyon asked.

"It is fine with me," Sirius took the challenge. Procyon had a Paper while Sirius got a stone.

"Haha. Iwon. Give that to me," Procyon said, with a victorious smile on her face.

"No way. It is me who won," Sirius retorted. With that, Procyon and Sirius quarreled the whole night and soon fall asleep on the sofa and the floor respectively.

(A/N) Wish you enjoy it. Please review.

R

E  
v

I

E

W


	5. The first morning at the great hall

The first morning at the great hall

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Black, I won yesterday so it is mine, not yours. Give it to me now," Procyon said.

"Meyer, it is me who won if you are deaf. So it is mine. Remember you got a paper while I got a stone," Sirius protested. Procyon and Sirius had always bickered over trivia matters. They were forever so childish with each other. Procyon thought that Sirius was the worst among the marauders and Sirius thought that Procyon was the worst among her group. They wouldn't stop bickering for days when there was a quarrel. The marauders found it funny to find Sirius bickering with a girl.

"It is mine. Didn't you know that paper wins compared to stone? Loser boy'" Procyon snapped.

"It is mine," Sirius rebuked, "there comes Lily and James, let's see what they going to say about this.

"Lily, in scissors, paper, stone, paper wins when there is stone right?" Procyon asked.

"Yes, and what are you two fighting over again?" Lily replied.

"This'" both Procyon and Sirius said, showing the broomstick miniature with their face beaming as if they struck gold.

"You two are hopeless," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Who lost?" James asked.

"He'" Procyon replied triumphantly, stretching her hand out to take the miniature. Sirius was very angry and walked away.

When Lily and Procyon were walking towards the table Lily spoke up.

"You two are really childish, fighting over a dirty broom," Lily said.

"No! it is the miniature of the newest broom and I have been collecting since I was three'" Procyon howled.

"Okay," Lily said, calming Procyon down. Later, they saw a blushing Gomeisa and a talking Remus walking towards the table.

"What's funny? Remus, are you trained to make people blush," Procyon teased.

"Sorry to say, I was only telling her about that quarrel between you and Sirius since she missed that exciting show of a couple flirting," Remus replied, teasing Procyon(an eye for an eye).

"Okay, I just don't get it. Why don't you see me blushed when I talk to Sirius? Why don't I see Gomeisa blushing when Potter or Black," Procyon giggled. Procyon walked away and settled beside Lily. Gomeisa then sat beside Procyon and Remus took a seat across Gomeisa. Sirius sat beside Remus(across Procyon) and James sat beside Sirius(across Lily).

"Yuck! Making me lose my appetite before the feast begins with that freak loser," Procyon snorted.

"Don't call me a loser ok," Sirius replied angrily.

"Did I said you were the loser? If you think so, it is okay with me," Procyon sneered. Sirius was angry being teased by a girl and shot her a glare. Procyon returned the glare.

"Can you two stop fighting? Procyon, don't fight with Potter and Black. They are the biggest prat in the world world," Lily said.

"I figured out something. The girls call Remus by his first name but us by the last name. It is not fair," Sirius said. James shot him a glare.

"Prongsie is jealous...... ," Sirius sang.

"Hey, let's go for classes," Alice said.

Pls review…


End file.
